The bone cement is one of the important orthopedic filling materials and is used for filling the bone marrow gap in the orthopedic surgery, and the gap between the bone and the implant, thereby enabling the bone to have an appropriate strength after the surgery, or enabling the implant to be joined intimately with the bone. However, the bone cement is incapable of being absorbed by a human body and is apt to affect the blood-making function of the marrow.
The bone graft is another one of the important orthopedic filling materials. The advantage of the bone graft is that it is capable of promoting the bone ingrowth. However, the bone graft must be accompanied with an implant in view of the fact that the bone graft is incapable of bearing the burden of the pressure of the body weight of a patient prior to its fusion with the bone.
The synthetic orthopedic granule is also one of the important orthopedic filling materials; nevertheless, it shares with the bone graft the same drawback described above.